Slushie Anyone?
by WinterRayne
Summary: Dawn just wants to make friends at a new school.


I do not own Glee or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Rachel Berry knew there was always a chance for slushies before first period, as a senior she knew the hockey team preferred to watch there victims to be frozen and uncomfortable all day. In the three weeks since school started it had already happened twice, almost a record since the slushing had started. So when Rachael sees Karofsky heading her way slushie in hand, she started searching for a way out. Seeing nothing she prepares her self for the worst. When the new girl intercepted and started talking to Karofsky, Rachael could not hear what was being said, took the out she was given and headed to the glee room where there was a certain amount of safety. Worrying about the Summers girl whom she knew had a glee tryout this morning before first classes started.

Dawn Summers had been in Lima Ohio for close to two months with Faith now having moved away from the Hellmouth in Cleveland and overprotective sisters was a joy and blessing in her opinion. The only problem was making friends, in the three weeks since school had started she had yet to join a click. She was friendly with everybody, but not wanting to be a cheerleader closed about half the school off any friend list she could possibly come up with. Moving through the halls trying to make her way to her locker Dawn noticed the startled and scared look on Glee member Rachael Berry's face looking around trying to find out why the girl was so scared Dawn sees, one of the biggest bullies she has ever met walking towards the poor girl with a purple slushie in hand. Smirking evilly not unlike her new mentor Faith, Dawn heads straight towards Karofsky heading him off before he can get to Rachael.  
"MMMM grape MY favourite David, do you have a straw I really like sucking on them." Dawn asks looking up at the Bully through her lashes

Stuttering Karofsky hands the slushie and straw to the new girl forgetting all about his intent to slushie the Gleek. taking a slurp Dawn looks at him again and asks " do you know somewhere we can go. So I can show you, just how much I like sucking on them"

Putting an arrogant smirk on his face Karofsky takes Dawn's hand "This way hottie"

Smiling Dawn follows the jock to a janitors closet, a short way down the hall. Dawn knowing she has little time to do this before she's late for her Glee audition smiles again and tells Karofsky to "Close you eyes" smiling down at Dawn the jock does as he is told. Still smirking Dawn starts to unbutton his pants. "This is gonna feel soo... " squealing like a girl the bully tries to remove the slush Dawn has just poured in his boxers out "... Cold" Dawn says laughing and taking off out of the closet and down the hallway towards the glee room.

Running in to the Choir room Rachael tries to get the rooms attention "Um.. Guys.." Rachael starts catching everyone attention right away. As they watch her struggle for words, a first everyone thinks "the new student that will be auditioning today to join Glee club ... she walked up to Karofsky when he was heading towards me with a slushie. I'm not sure where they went but Dawn..."

"Is here" yelled Dawn as she runs into the room" But don't let him know that." Spotting the piano in the corner of the room, surrounded by backpacks Dawn runs a crossed the room and slides under it just as…

" WHERE IS SHE" Karofsky runs into the room out of breath " I SAW HER RUN IN HERE" Puck being the first to notice, that there is purple stains, all over the front of the other jocks jeans, starts laughing, making Karofsky look at him. Puck just point at the exit door, on the other side of the room, and the bulling jock runs through it out of the room.

" Is it safe?" Dawn asks, as she tries to untangle herself from all the bags. Puck still laughing goes over to help her to her feet, the rest of glee club still trying to put all the pieces together.

"Yeah" Puck answers as he pulls Dawn to her feet " Please tell me that was what it looked like, I will love you forever" Puck asks

"Um I don't know what your talking about" Dawn winks. " I most definitely did not make him think he was going to get lucky, then pour a slushie drink down his pants" situating her skirt and sitting next to Rachael as the rest of the Glee laughs. Dawn smiles and thinks about the fact that even if she don't make the it into the Glee Club this is a good group of people to be friends with .


End file.
